Getting Married to a Bastard
by AlyssaOtaku69
Summary: Love is a bitch especially when your forced into marriage by your family and when you have to get married to a bastard that doesn't seem to want to let you go. Naruko has a lot in store for her in the next six months before the marriage. Go along with her on her journey of redeeming love in the bastard she has despised since she was thirteen.
1. Chapter 1

**_Sasuke and Naruko aren't friends in this one but they do know each other. Give this story a shot and you will enjoy it.. Hopefully._**

* * *

Naruko has just turned twenty-one that is the legal age for marriage where she is from, the thing is she doesn't want to get married she wants to go to college and continue living her life hanging out with her friends and achieving her dreams. As a woman in Konoha you have to be married off by your parents choice no way out of it unless you are already in love and tell your parents and they agree to it. The men on the other hand can reject his parents request by saying the woman didn't fit his needs. What an unfair society and Naruko wanted out of it.

Naruko is a beautiful young woman with long blonde hair, blue eyes that would rival the sky, three whiskers like marks on each cheek, a slim waist with flirtatious curves, and a smile that could make everyone like her, and her laugh is so contagious.

"I don't care mom. How can you set me to marry that bastard of all people?" Naruko complained to her mother after being told she was engaged to someone she thought was a bastard.

"You will not speak ill of my best friend's son, Naruko it is rude. Whether you like it or not this marriage proposal will help everyone better themselves. And he doesn't seem to mind being engaged with you, young lady." Kushina the fiery red-head said to her daughter.

"That's because he wants to make my life a living hell. How can you not see that?" Naruko said in a pleading voice.

"That's not nice to say about your future husband dobe." Sasuke said walking into the Uzumaki residence with his family.

Sasuke is one of the handsomest men in Konoha and Naruko knows it but his personality to her is of the devil. Naruko and Sasuke were once friends but Sasuke became extremely sadistic and she didn't like it at all.

Sasuke has black hair bangs in the front that go down to his chin and his hair in the back spikes up, dark brown eyes that look black that also adds to the fact on why Naruko calls him a demon, he has a lean figure that shows he works out just not too much where he would become bulky, Naruko is five seven in height and that would leave Sasuke at least six foot.

Naruko grit her teeth when she seen him walk into her living room.

"See Naru, he wants to marry you even if your cold to him." Kushina said walking up to her long-time friend.

Sasuke smirked, Naruko was going to kill him before they even got married.

"Okay you two go to Naru's room so us parents can talk." Kushina said gesturing them to leave with each other.

Naruko did as she was told but grumbled the whole way. When they finally got to the room Naruko didn't leave the front of her door but Sasuke decided to roam around her room.

"Hey bastard, why did you agree with our parents? You're the reason we're in this position right now." Naruko said.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted as he continued to roam around.

"Why did I have to get stuck with you? Why couldn't it be Itachi, Shikamaru, or someone else?" Naruko said not realizing she just pissed Sasuke off until she was slammed into the door.

"What is so good about him that you would want to be with him instead of me?" Sasuke said through gritted teeth holding her arms at her side.

"Get off me Sasuke," Naruko said struggling to get away from him.

"No your mine," Sasuke said then swooped down to catch her lips in a kiss.

Naruko still struggled but he just deepened the kiss every time she tried to get away.

The kiss stopped briefly but there was a soft whisper before the kissing continued. This time around though he stopped holding her arms and grabbed her face with one hand then held her hand in the other and the kiss slowed down immensely. Sasuke pulled back from her now with blush on his face and looking extremely nervous but that was only brief before he put his Uchiha mask back on. Naruko had a sudden wish to see the real side of Sasuke that wasn't a mask like how she's used to seeing him. Now he was just cold.

"Your mine Naruko Uzumaki and if you think about being with someone else I will punish you." Sasuke said and then dipped his head down to her neck and sucked on it harshly enough to leave a bruise on her.

Naruko gasped and then couldn't hold the little moan she let out as he sucked on her neck harshly. When he let go he looked at his work then opened the door to leave the room. Naruko slid down her wall holding her neck not believing what had just happened to her with the man she always thought was a bastard. Then she thought about what he whispered to her.

'Please kiss me back,' Naruko thought. 'That's what the bastard said,' Naruko thought.

Naruko got up so she could check the damage done by her nemesis. When she saw what he did she almost screamed but she didn't. Naruko knew for a fact that she would need a lot of makeup to cover this up. And what really sucked was the fact that she had class tomorrow and people would see it.

"I have to call Sakura," Naruko said and walked to get her phone out of her jacket pocket.

(Phone Call)

"Hello," Sakura said.

"Hey Sakura, do you think you can come over I need your help with something extremely important?" Naruko asked more like begged.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"Sasuke," Naruko said bitterly.

"What about him? You know I don't speak the way you two do." Sakura said to her long-time friend.

"He gave me a damn hickey and it's huge please come over here with makeup that you know will cover it." Naruko said.

"You're kidding?" Sakura said in disbelief.

"I'm not now please get over here and don't tell Ino." Naruko said and hung up the phone.

(End Call)

"Why would he do this to me?" Naruko said walking out her personal bathroom.

"What are you in the habit of talking to yourself now?" Naruko's big brother Kuruma said. Kuruma and Naruko looked alike aside from their bodies, height, and hair color.

"Big brother," Naruko said jumping to him. Naruko was happy to see her brother in a while since he was on a vacation with Sasuke's older brother Itachi with them being best friends.

"Damn Naru, what is that on your neck?" Kuruma asked looking like he was ready to kill someone.

Naruko blushed, "Sasuke did it." Naruko mumbled before she could say anything else Kuruma was heading downstairs and she was chasing him.

"Sasuke!" Kuruma screamed from the stairwell. Itachi stood in front of his brother knowing Kuruma was on a rampage and his target was his little brother. Kuruma got to them and was pushed back by Itachi.

"Calm down friend," Itachi said pushing Kuruma back.

"That little shit marked my sister's neck like she was his property." Kuruma yelled to his friend.

Itachi wanted to talk but his brother beat him to it and spoke while standing.

"She is my property, we're getting married and there is nothing you can do about it." Sasuke said standing to his feet.

That just made Kuruma even more mad. "She isn't an object you little shit." Kuruma said almost getting a hold of Sasuke but accidently grabbing Itachi by his hair.

"Ow god damn it Kuruma," Itachi complained.

"Fine," Naruko said surprising the three males in the room. She walked up to Sasuke and pulled him by the neck to her mouth and started to suck harshly.

Sasuke gasped and started to struggle to get away but he also couldn't because every time he almost got away she used her teeth to keep him in place. When Naruko let him go she smirked at the blush he had on his face.

"Now your marked the property of Naruko Uzumaki," Naruko said and walked off toward her room.

"Damn my sister fucked your neck up. I thought hers was bad but yours is worse." Kuruma said.

"What?" Sasuke said and ran to the nearest bathroom. "What the fuck!" Sasuke screamed.

"Sasuke watch your mouth," Mikoto called to him.

Sasuke ran past the other two males and ran upstairs to Naruko's room. When he got into Naruko's room she was about to head to the bathroom but got tackled to the bed.

"You think you can claim me like this?" Sasuke said flushed still.

"You did it to me when I didn't want it, so you deserve it you bastard." Naruko said blushing also because he was on top of her on her bed.

"Oh really," Sasuke said leaning down and once again captured her lips.

Sasuke thought she would struggle but this time she just opened her mouth and when he stuck his tongue in her mouth she bit him.

"OW, what the hell Naruko?" Sasuke said leaning off her.

"That's what you get now get off me." Naruko said and leaned up.

Sasuke did the opposite and was about to kiss her again when a pink blob came in the room.

"Oh my, not what I expected to find in here." Sakura said.

"Can you get him off me?" Naruko pleaded.

"Sure," Sakura said and pulled him by his collar and threw him out the room.

Sakura sat down deciding Naruko had some explaining to do on why Sasuke was on top of her in her room on her bed.

"I was told tonight that me and Sasuke are to be married in a couple of months so we are engaged and then he marked me saying I was his property. Stupid bastard deserved what he got." Naruko said pouting.

"What did you do to him?" Sakura asked.

"Go look," Naruko said with a smirk that made Sakura want to see even more.

Sakura walked out the room leaving Naruko in the room by herself contemplating what to do in this situation. Tomorrow was going to be a long day at school.

"Holy shit Naruko you fucked his neck up. We're not fixing his neck too right?" Sakura asked with a sly smile.

"Definitely keeping him like that." Naruko said.

(Next Day)

Sakura spent a night so she could cover up Naruko's mark. Naruko walked into the school and already started to hear the rumors about Sasuke having a mark and then that Sasuke told them that whoever else has a mark on their neck was who did it to him. That's what led the female population to look for hickeys on everybody's neck even checking a few guys. Naruko avoided the population as much as possible. When she finally got to class Naruko and Sakura both spotted Sasuke in the back with Shikamaru and Suigetsu. It was weird because Shikamaru was more Naruko's friend than Sasuke's. When Shikamaru saw them walk in the door he took it as his opportunity to go by Naruko instead of staying by Sasuke.

"Hey Naru," Shikamaru said and sat by Naruko which irritated Sasuke to no end.

Sasuke didn't like that Naruko was so close to the guys in their class and not with him.

"Hey Sasuke is glaring at you," Shikamaru whispered.

Naruko turned to look at Sasuke and seen him glaring at them, Naruko smirked at him and he glared even harder at her.

"Is something going on between you and him?" Shikamaru asked whispering.

"He thinks he owns me," Naruko said in a less than serious tone.

"Damn, Naru are you the one that marked his neck?" Shikamaru asked in a whisper again.

"Yes but because he marked my neck against my wishes and he pissed me off so I did it back to him but you can't see mine. Haha that's what that bastard gets. But please Shika don't say anything to anyone especially Kiba or Ino because they have" Naruko was saying but got cut off.

"Big mouths yeah I know I won't say anything. But you have to tell me the rest when we leave class." Shikamaru said laying his head on her arm to lay on the desk.

The class went by quickly and before Naruko could go away with her friends she was pulled away and dragged into a storage closet.

"Why did you let him lay on you?" Sasuke said through gritted teeth.

Naruko pushed him away from him. "It's none of your business. He is one of my best friends and it's not your concern whether we are close or not." Naruko said irritated.

Sasuke walked up to her pushing her against a shelf and grabbing her hands. "Your My future wife and my fiancée so it is my concern." Sasuke whispered. As he said that his arm went up to rub her cheek and then gently grabbing her chin to kiss her.

Naruko was in a state of shock as he did all this because she wasn't used to gentle Sasuke. Sasuke bent over and gave her a gentle kiss, then looked at her neck to see that the mark wasn't there like it was yesterday.

"Naruko, where the fuck is the mark?" Sasuke asked irritated.

"I covered it up." Naruko all but whispered. She didn't know why but she was extremely nervous around Sasuke right now.

Sasuke bent his head over on the other side of her neck and bit hard and started sucking hard on her neck.

"Sa-Suke you bas-tard." Naruko struggled to get out as she felt his teeth graze her again.

"That's what you get for hiding what I did." Sasuke said as he got off her neck.

Sasuke smirked as he got off her and headed toward the door but before he could Naruko jumped on his back and bit him hard enough to draw blood and sucked but this time he held her head at the spot she sucked on like he wanted the physical contact. Sasuke turned their bodies that made her in front of him instead of on his back and Sasuke caught another part of her skin and started to suck on it trying to make another hickey while he could. They stopped sucking on one another's necks long enough to know that they were both enjoying marking each other up before Sasuke latched his lips onto Naruko's.

"You are mine," Sasuke said as he kissed her hard.

Naruko didn't know why but she let him control her. Naruko's brain told her to stop but her body wanted to keep going so she did.

"Shut up bastard," Naruko mumbled as they kissed.

Sasuke smirked and continued to kiss her with as much passion that he wanted her to feel he had for her. Naruko didn't know what to do when Sasuke seemed to want much more than she could give.

"You're driving me crazy," Naruko mumbled as Sasuke started to kiss her neck again.

"You always drive me crazy so I guess were even." Sasuke said in between kisses on her neck.

That caught Naruko off guard because she always thought Sasuke hated her since they turned thirteen. Before Naruko could give him any type of response about what he said he kissed her, and when he bit her bottom lip she stifled a moan and that drove him even farther over board. And it probably would have gone farther if Naruko's phone didn't ring. Naruko jumped off him to answer her phone but before she could answer it Sasuke took it from her.

"I have to answer it Sasuke." Naruko said glaring at him.

"No," Sasuke said glaring right back.

Sasuke stopped glaring and started looking through Naruko's phone after ignoring her phone call from Shikamaru.

"What are you doing?" Naruko said trying to get her phone back.

"I am giving you my number." Sasuke said handing her the phone and walking out the storage closet they were in.

"Stupid bastard," Naruko said.

This is going to be a long six months for those two. Sasuke seems to not want to keep his hands to himself and Naruko just wants to get him back for what he does to her but is she starting to like it as much as he does.

* * *

 ** _Reviews.._**

 ** _I know it seems like she is really into it by kissing him but he is stronger than her and I would say she has a lot suppressed emotions for him._**

 ** _First story chapter for the month of October. I hope people like it._**

 ** _November Request month is all about my reader's telling me what to update and what day they want it to be updated so far I only got one request for more information check my profile it will tell you what days are still open for your choice. Just so you know if I don't get a request then I won't post. I already have this month posting schedule ready so if you want a certain story message me or post a review telling what day in November._**

 ** _Thanks for reading..._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello everyone,**_

 _ **Requested by: teardrop765: Here is your update. I am also glad you love it.**_

 _ **DGS(Guest): I am glad you feel that way.**_

 _ **TroublesomeFox21: Glad you thought so.**_

 _ **TheBeauty: I am glad you think that.**_

 _ **SilverRose16701: I am glad you think its good. With their emotions that's how I wanted to convey their feelings so I am glad you could see it. Thanks for the advice.**_

* * *

"Naruko, you definitely have to explain to me why you have more hickeys." Shikamaru said looking at her throat.

"Well he got mad when he saw that I covered up the other one." Naruko said.

"So, what is going on with you two?" Shikamaru asked.

"My mom and dad said me and that bastard have to get married." Naruko said getting to the point.

"An you seem to both be attracted to each other." Shikamaru stated eating his sandwich.

"How could you say that? You know what he did to me when we were thirteen." Naruko said shocked.

"Yes I remember that very well because you woke me up crying at my house. It took seven of our friends to get you to come out of my closet and it almost took four days of summer to do it." Shikamaru complained. "As a matter of fact you never even said what he did to you. What did he do that year?" Shikamaru questioned.

"I don't want to talk about it." Naruko said as she turned her head.

"Then how am I supposed to help you?" Shikamaru asked leaning back against the tree.

"Help me think of ways to get out of this." Naruko said.

"Are you sure you want to do that though? You always cared about him even when you two stopped talking to each other. And you have to be at least physically attracted to him if you let him do so many hickeys on you." Shikamaru said and Naruko was about to talk when he raised his hand to stop her. "You can say you didn't like it all you want but you definitely did damage to his own neck and don't think I didn't see it. I personally think you should at least give him a chance, get to know him better now." Shikamaru said sighing.

"Okay I will at least try but I'm scared of how he really feels about me." Naruko said nervous.

"He could be more serious about this proposal than you think Naru." Shikamaru said and got up.

Naruko was sitting by herself when she realized she only had one class today since two of her other ones got cancelled for the day so she could go wander around. Instead she just thought maybe she can see what Sasuke was doing. She found Sasuke fairly easy with him being surrounded by woman like usual but when he saw her coming he dispensed all the woman away from him with a glare.

"Naruko… were you looking for me?" Sasuke said in a smug way that made her want to stomp on his foot.

"I was wondering what you were doing but seeing as you are busy I will be going." Naruko said bitterly and tried to walk away.

"Wait," Sasuke said sounding desperate grabbing her arm.

"What?" Naruko said turning back to him.

"You wanted to spend time… with me?" Sasuke asked nervously looking away.

"Nope," Naruko said and casually pulled her arm away from him and walked away leaving Sasuke looking dumbfounded.

"Naru," Sasuke said in a low growl and chased after her.

Sasuke grabbed her by her arm to pull her to his car. When they got to the car he put her in the passenger seat and climbed in his seat.

"Where do you want to go?" Sasuke said abruptly.

"Ramen," Naruko said with a smile that was going to leave a hole in Sasuke's wallet.

"Anything for you," Sasuke said with a warm smile as he put his seat belt on and started his car.

Two things shocked Naruko in the car and those two things were; one Sasuke smiled not smirked SMILED, and two what he said.

When they got to Ichiraku's Ramen Shop for Naruko they got out the car and went to get a table by themselves. They sat down and didn't need menus for what they wanted because they already knew what they wanted.

"Miso and Pork Ramen for us." Sasuke answered the waiter.

The waiter didn't wait for them to continue because they were both regular customers so she knew what they wanted.

"You didn't cover the new hickeys I gave you." Sasuke observed.

"No I didn't have time to cover them up." Naruko said bitterly.

Sasuke glared at her for that comment then kicked her under the table. She yelped from the kick then kicked him back. He bounced up from the impact of the kick.

"Okay we're even." Sasuke said knowing this was going to start a kicking war between the two of them.

Their food came and they slowly started to eat their food not really knowing what to talk about with each other.

"Sasuke, why did you accept this marriage proposal?" Naruko finally asked.

"I was the one that came up with the proposition to our parents." Sasuke said bluntly.

"Why?" Naruko asked shocked.

"Because you belong to me." Sasuke said in a cold demeanor.

"Don't think because I can't get out of this means I accepted you or the proposal." Naruko said bitterly.

"Why don't you just accept it?" Sasuke asked sounding a bit hurt but Naruko ignored it thinking her ears were playing tricks on her.

"Because I don't want to be with you." Naruko said pissing Sasuke off.

"Then who do you want to be with?" Sasuke said holding a glare at Naruko.

"Someone that's not you or someone who hasn't hurt me." Naruko said with a glare of her own.

"Then why ask me the reason I did this?" Sasuke questioned still holding his glare.

"Why did you do that to me when we were thirteen?" Naruko asked shocking Sasuke out of his glaring contest with her.

"I have to go," Sasuke said paying for their food and running out the shop.

"Damn it, now I have to call Shikamaru to come get me." Naruko said to herself.

"Hello, I couldn't help overhearing that you need a ride home." A man with a yukata said to Naruko. "Oh excuse me, my name is Utakata Saiken." Utakata said holding his hand out to her before she could introduce herself Sasuke came back in the shop and grabbed her arm.

"What the hell Sasuke?" Naruko screamed while swatting the black-haired raven.

"I never got her name, but I got his. Sasuke…" Utakata said.

"Hello miss, the two that were sitting here what were they're names if you don't mind me asking." Utakata asked the waitress.

"That was Miss Naruko and Sasuke Uchiha. They go to Konoha University two top students." The waitress said.

'Naruko huh,' Utakata thought and casually got his food and walked out the shop.

"Sasuke, what the hell is your problem?" Naruko said yelling at Sasuke in his car.

He hit the brakes and pulled over really quick and pulled her into a bruising kiss.

"Why can't you just understand that you are mine?" Sasuke whispered with his lips mere inches away from hers.

"Why don't you just tell me why you chose to be engaged with me?" Naruko whispered as she looked him in the eyes but noticed his eyes were on her lips.

"Because I want only you ever since we were younger you were mine." Sasuke whispered and didn't give her an option to respond kissing her again.

"I only want you…" Sasuke said while he gently caressed her cheek.

Sasuke gently kissed her on her lips then went for her cheeks and her jawline while she lifted her neck so he could kiss her neck. He didn't leave no marks this time he just kissed her gently on her neck. Sasuke loved Naruko a lot but he couldn't tell her that directly because she wouldn't believe his words so he had to show her. When Sasuke stopped kissing her neck she saw something in Sasuke's eyes that she saw when they were kids before the incident between them happened.

"Sasuke, take me home." Naruko said.

That got him out of his daze and he started the car again. Sasuke knew he had to be patient this time and not rush things but he so badly wants to mark Naruko again.

"Can I come in?" Sasuke asked when they pulled up to her house.

Naruko bit her lip because she wasn't sure what she should do.

"It's okay I won't do anything. I just want to hang out with you for a while." Sasuke said sensing her uneasiness.

"Fine but the minute you do anything I am kicking you out." Naruko said getting out the car.

Sasuke smiled and got out the car also. He knew he should slow his pace because he was driving a bigger wedge between them.

"We can have tea and talk if you want?" Sasuke asked casually as they walked into the house taking off their shoes and heading to the kitchen.

"Sure we can do that." Naruto said she was actually kind of nervous to be with Sasuke when no one was around with them.

Sasuke waited for Naruko to make the drinks before he walked ahead of her to her room. Sasuke walked in her room and sat by her desk like it was his house. It was silent but not comfortable silence that they both used to enjoy when they were kids but the uncomfortable silence that they both knew they had to have a talk about.

"You want to lose in a game?" Sasuke asked gesturing toward the game systems that Naruko had since they were kids.

"I won't lose to you bastard." Naruto screamed completely appalled by Sasuke's assumption.

She still got off the bed to set up the game while Sasuke went in her closet to get a chair for him while she sat on the floor. These two have been competitive with each other since they were little. Every chance they got they made it into a competition.

"You're going down bastard." Naruko said turning on Mortal Combat.

Naruko didn't notice the small smile that graced the Uchiha's face looking at her in her competitive mode. But then he got back into his competitive mode seeing her so fired up.

"Bring it dobe," Sasuke said smirking.

It was three to three after an hour of playing together and they were both getting irritated.

"Let's make a wager," Sasuke came up with.

"What is it?" Naruko questioned raising her eyebrow to him.

She was now laying out on the floor and he was now leaning against the bedframe sitting on the floor.

"If I win you have to take my proposal seriously." Sasuke said in a serious tone.

"That's what you want?" Naruko asked.

"Yes," Sasuke said nodding his head.

"Then if I win cancel the engagement." Naruko said looking him in his eyes.

Sasuke was hurt from hearing this but it was only fair that she got to choose what she wanted.

"That's what you want?" Sasuke asked and Naruko nodded. "Okay fine, if you win I will cancel the engagement." Sasuke said sadly.

Naruko picked up the hurt expression, the way his voice went low, and how he couldn't make eye contact with her. She also noticed that he wasn't being his competitive self like usual he looked discouraged and it hurt her feelings to see despite everything they went through together.

"It doesn't have to be that." Naruko said feeling bad for Sasuke.

For the first time in a while she seen Sasuke brighten up and smile at her. It made her heart leap.

"Are you serious? That I won't have to cancel the engagement?" Sasuke said getting in her face with a big smile.

"No it doesn't have to be that." Naruko said.

Sasuke just looked at her with a smile that was so gentle that Naruko couldn't believe it was on his face. He looked down when he noticed she wasn't going to stop staring at him.

"Sasuke," Naruko called to him reaching out to him.

Sasuke abruptly hugged her he was full of pure happiness that she wasn't going to make him cancel the engagement that tears started to prick his eyes.

"I will do whatever you want if you win." Sasuke said in her ear making her shiver that didn't go unnoticed by Sasuke but he knew he couldn't act on it.

They pulled apart from each other and Naruko noticed that Sasuke was about to start crying so she pulled him back to her with the unexpected contact made him fall on top of her. She reached up to touch his cheek and go closer to his eyes to wipe the tear that wanted to get out.

"What's wrong?" Naruko asked gently.

"I… am just happy… that you don't want me to cancel the engagement." Sasuke said slowly but honestly.

It shocked Naruko but she knew he wasn't lying. Sasuke didn't lie he would just avoid the subject. She couldn't believe her ears though. Sasuke leaned his body on her to let her know exactly how they were on each other. Sasuke rubbed her cheek gently and was about to raise his body off her so he could get up before he did something and made her mad at him.

"Do you love me?" Naruko asked gently.

Sasuke's breath hitched and she seen the complete shock of the question run around in Sasuke's mind. She thought it was cute that he seemed to want to get away from answering the question so she flipped them and pinned him to the ground.

"Naruko…" Sasuke whispered closing his eyes because he knew she could read them.

"Tell me Sasuke," Naruko whispered in his ear which put him on high alert.

He opened his eyes and was staring straight into Naruko's beautiful blue eyes expecting an answer that he was scared to give. She could see the fear but she didn't deter from the goal at hand.

"So what if I do." Sasuke whispered.

Naruko didn't know what to say to the handsome man that happen to be under her right now. She didn't realize that she already leaned up her top half so he could move his hands lifting himself up to her to be in her face.

"What are you going to do?" Sasuke asked.

"About what?" Naruko questioned not sure what Sasuke was talking about.

"About me being in love with you." Sasuke said with hooded eyes.

Naruko didn't even get to answer seeing as she was picked up and put on her bed.

"You got to take responsibility of me loving you. It's your fault in the first place. I can't live without you and I won't. I wanted you since before the incident when we were younger. I didn't intend for what happened to happen that night but I don't regret it because one way or another you always had me on your mind. Even if you were mad as hell at me. Do you remember what made me act like that?" Sasuke said in Naruko's face.

Naruko blushed a scarlet red so bright that it was turning Sasuke on but he knew he couldn't be impulsive like before.

"Do you remember what made me angry?" Sasuke questioned getting closer to Naruko's face his lips mere inches away from hers.

"I told you I liked Shika." Naruko said honestly.

"I knew you the longest and you never looked at me the same way as you did him. But after that you never looked at anyone like that again. My thirteen-year-old mind didn't care that I did something terrible to you but my mind now knows I did and I feel bad because now you don't even look at me the same." Sasuke explained.

Naruko knew everything Sasuke was saying was true because Sasuke wouldn't talk this much for a lie. She couldn't believe that Sasuke did all that he did and destroyed their friendship out of spite and jealousy.

"Your kid self and you now are both bastards and are stupid." Naruko said pushing up and making Sasuke move back too.

"Say whatever you want but I kept your attention even if it was negative." Sasuke said getting closer to her face again.

"What do you want from me Sasuke?" Naruko whispered against his lips.

"Your love," Sasuke said and caught her lips.

Sasuke wasn't pulling back any punches. He was like a kissing devil. He pushed her back on the bed and didn't move his hands from next to her face knowing he would want to touch her body but knew he didn't have that option yet. He was okay with waiting as long as it was an option. Naruko was being engulfed by Sasuke's smell the way his lips moved against hers. She moved her hands up to his hair and pulled on it gently then roughly that made a sigh moan come from Sasuke. Then she pulled him one good time and she got a gasp growl that sounded similar to her name. Sasuke pulled away and enjoyed seeing the flush on Naruko's face the bruised pouting red lips that made him want to dive back in for more but he knew he couldn't handle doing it at the moment.

"What's wrong, Sasuke? Can't control yourself." Naruko said in a challenging tone.

"Naruko…" Sasuke growled and went back in for more.

He bit her lip making her gasp in surprise then put his tongue in her mouth but she pushed it out so she could be in his mouth. He bit her lip then sucked on it making her moan gently the moan vibrated off his tongue and it made him more excited.

"I think that's enough little brother." Itachi said at the door.

It shocked the both of them so bad that they were on separate sides of the bed.

"You two are lucky it was me hearing the noises." Itachi said closing the door and walking away toward Kurama.

"Let's go on a date. I still don't like the fact that you were trying to force me into marriage though." Naruko said abruptly after a few minutes of silence.

"Okay," Sasuke said biting his lip.

Naruko wouldn't tell Sasuke this but it turned her on seeing him bite his lip like that. It wasn't unusual for the two to bite their lips though it was a nervous tick they both had.

"I should get going." Sasuke said getting off the bed.

"Okay," Naruko said getting off the bed toward the system she left laying out.

Sasuke was heading to the door when he couldn't help but get the sudden urge but to kiss her again so he went with his instincts. Pulling her into his arms and kissing the life out of her. Once again her hands made it into his hair pulling him toward her. Sasuke sighed within their connected mouths, he was so happy. This time when he pulled away he wasn't the only one with a glazed look in their eyes. Naruko looked perfectly content with continuing things but they both knew they couldn't do anything while their brothers were in the other room. Sasuke was completely shocked when his hair got pulled and he was pulled back to Naruko's face. She finally kissed him and he felt like the whole world was finally complete. Naruko pulled back with a smirk on her face because he closed his eyes and everything.

"Naru," Sasuke whispered pulling her to him in a hug. "I will pick you up after are classes are over tomorrow for are date." Sasuke said and pulled away going to the door.

The moment he left the room Naruko fell to her knees shocked by what just happened in her room. Sasuke basically ran out the house to his car and blushed the whole way holding his mouth. Sasuke couldn't believe he told her how he felt about her for all this time. They are going to have a better chance now that their feelings well Sasuke's feelings got across.


End file.
